An Inn Full of Lust and Curiosity
by AliceBlackBriar
Summary: Dovahkiin Alice Black-Briar finds herself at an Inn without any available rooms. A lusty redhead offers to share with her, under a condition. Alice agrees and soon learns all about a new side of romance. (Femslash) (Alice x Temba) (D/s) (3 Parts) (My first fanfiction)


I pull my trusty horse into a trot as I enter the small village of Ivarsted. I feel exhausted after a long day of dealing with contracts, that being the polite word for it. Most people would call me "line" of work murdering, but being raised as a Black Briar I know that you must do whatever it takes to get a job done. My job is being the new leader of the Dark Brotherhood and if killing is what I do for my job then so be it. Ironically, at first glance I don't seem like a killer. My petite stature makes it hard for people to believe I can carry a Daedric warhammer on my back, let alone swing it around. The sun is just setting, I note to myself, looking at the dark horizon. The chilling wind blows my blonde bangs into my face. The air has cooled and my playful tavern clothes aren't enough to keep my warm now. My stomach growls and I realize I haven't eaten for a while. I steer Shadowmere toward the Vilemyr Inn, seems like a nice place for a bite to eat and a room to sleep in. I dismount my horse and adjust my warhammer, Volendrug, on my back and walk inside.

The sweet music of a lute greets me as I open the door. As I walk up to the counter I glance to the side. My light brown eyes meet a pair of emeralds. The eyes belong to a woman who looks a bit older than me, with a more muscular body and choppy red hair, wearing a plain dress, along with a worker's apron. A smirk plays at her lips as she scrutinizes me and I can feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I look at her. I turn my head and feel myself shiver as I continue walking to the counter. A bald man greets me with a smile.

"Welcome to the Vilemyr Inn. I'm Wilhelm, if you need anything, I'll be 'round." He says while casually wiping down the counter.

"I'd like a salmon fillet and a sweet roll, please." I say politely, returning the smile.

He nods and takes the food from the back counter and hands it to me, as I take a seat at the bar. I eagerly eat my meal, thankful for the fresh food after a long tiresome day.

"Anything else?" he asks.

"I'd like to rent a room." I say, grabbing a few coins out of my bag and handing them to him for the meal.

He takes the coins and looks at me, shaking his head, "Sorry but we're full tonight."

I sigh, "Isn't there anywh-" I jump as I feel a hand on my bare shoulder and turn around to see who it is. It was the redhead I saw by the fire.

"She can stay with me." Her husky voice breaks the sudden silence. Wilhelm looks at her questioningly.

"Temba…that's very uncharacteristically kind of you!" Wilhelm says to her. _Temba_. So that's her name.

She looks down at me; she has a look in her eyes like a hunter eyeing its prey. I smile back at her, though feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you very much, I can pay you for it if you'd like?" I ask her.

Temba chuckles, "Oh you don't have to do that, as long as you're a good roommate you can stay with me for free." She takes my hand and tugs me in her direction.

"I'll show you to the room, it's getting late anyway, and we should go to bed." I follow her as she leads me to the room in the corner, leaving Wilhelm to wonder curiously why she decided to share with me.

We walk into Temba's room and I take a seat on the bed as Temba shuts the door. I watch her curiously as she locks it. "I'm Alice, and it's very nice to meet you Temba."

She turns toward me and leans up against the door frame, "Alice Black-Briar, of course I know who you are." I nod and wonder why she would consider letting me stay in her room if she knows how infamous I am, as leader of the Dark Brotherhood and a respected member of the thieves guild.

As if she read my mind she replies, "I am aware of how "_dangerous_" you are and I thought it was interesting how such a murderous criminal could be a sweet blonde girl like you."

I smile a twisted smile, "It's all in the fun." I say nonchalantly as I unstrap my warhammer from my back and set it in the corner of the room along with my backpack.

"Well, enough about me, what do you do for a job?" I ask Temba as I return to my spot on the bed.

"I own a sawmill in town, and it would be much more successful if the damn bears didn't ruin all of the trees!" She replies fiercely as she takes the knife out of her belt and stabs it into the bear pelt on her dresser. Her sudden outburst makes me wonder if it was me, rather than Temba who made the wrong choice about rooming with someone so violent. In all honestly I can't help but think that we do make a good match.

"I think it's time we go to bed, don't you?" She says lustily.

I remain silent on the bed as I watch Temba take her apron off and reveal a very low cut grey dress. I bite my lip as she smirks and walks over to me, standing in front of me. I find myself eye level with her large breasts.

Temba tilts my head up with her finger so I am looking into her eyes. She bends down so our faces are almost touching and I can feel my breath becoming shallow with anticipation. As our lips lightly brush against each other my eyes flutter closed. Temba turns her face and I feel her lips now next to my ear.

"Are you going to be good and obedient for tonight?" I hear her husky whisper in my ear and begin to feel very wet.

I nod my head. "Yes!" I reply weakly, feeling powerless with her so close to me.

I feel myself being roughly shoved backwards and hit the bed with a 'thump'. I blush as Temba holds my wrists down and pins me to the bed. I can see a wicked gleam in her emerald eyes. "Good. Tonight I will make you _mine_!"

I finally got up the courage to write my first fanfiction! Do you guys want a part 2? Please review and tell me how I did. This is based on my Nord, Alice Black-Briar, and my idea of how she met her future wife, Temba. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
